


Alone on Christmas

by Dustybaby



Series: Supernatural Imagines [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustybaby/pseuds/Dustybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine decorating the bunker up for Christmas to surprise the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone on Christmas

The tree was huge and strung with lights and bulbs that hung from every branch. I had draped pine garland over the fire place with stockings hanging down. I covered as much of the bunker in in Christmas lights. On the door to the garage was a beautiful wreath and in the entry way to the kitchen was mistletoe waiting for someone to be kissed underneath it.

I made sure to leave nothing untouched even hanging snowflakes from the railing that hung perfectly in conjunction with the white lights I wrapped around it. 

I spent two hours wrapping gifts for each Winchester brother in their own paper. Silver and black for Dean and a wintery plaid paper that was a red and brown and white. Besides the essentials like socks and undies as well as a new set of knives for each, I bought a slinky black lace lingerie piece for Sam’s pleasure later.

It was only supposed to be a quick trip, four days tops. But it wasn’t pushing a week and Christmas was only three days away. 

In addition to decorating the crap out of the bunker, I picked up everything for a delicious Christmas dinner including two pies. Pumpkin Cream and pecan for Dean. I was going to spend the entire day cooking so they would come home to a hot fresh dinner. I wanted this Christmas to be special for them, they never really celebrated the holidays and I wanted to make that change.

I was sitting in Sam’s bed, wearing his dark blue shirt with the stupid whippet dog on the front that was too small for him now but I swam in it. I was sitting in his sweats with a book between my legs and the phone pressed to my ear.

“What are you wearing?” Sam’s voice was clear and playful.

“A little pink nightgown.” I lied.

“No you’re not.” Sam laughed, “You’re probably in sweats and one of my shirts in my bed.”

“What! I always wear sexy stuff to bed.”

“Baby I know you.” 

“It’s the dog shirt of yours.” I confessed with a silly smile on my lips.

Sam laughed and cleared his throat. 

“So I hope that you got a chance to pick up some gifts.” I sighed and leaned back into his pillow.

Sam fell silent and it put a pit in my stomach.

“About that…” Sam hesitated, “I don’t know if well be home for Christmas.”

“Why?” I asked feeling desperate for him, but I covered it up with a causal coolness.

“This case is complicated, the wolves are changing pattern and we can’t figure out when they are going to strike.” Sam sighed.

“Oh.”

“I will try my hardest to get us home by Christmas, but I can’t promise anything.” Sam said gently as if he knew how much it hurt.

“Just come home safely.” I said trying not to show how much it hurt. I couldn’t hide the disappointment in my voice though.

“I can see if Cas will stop by and keep you company.” Sam offered.

“No, it’s okay.”

“I’ll call him later and make him come by… actually Dean will.” Sam said sounding like he was smiling. I heard Dean groan in the background.

“I’m sorry baby. I gotta go.” Sam’s voice changed and sounded rushed, “I’ll call you when I can. I love you.”

“Love you… too.” I said to the sound of my phone hanging up. 

Two days later and I had gotten the courteous call to tell me that he was safe and alive but nothing about coming home. I was going to be alone on Christmas. The snow had fallen on the ground around the bunker, blanketed the whole place in a beautiful white, and reminded me of a Christmas painting.

I watched Christmas movies and tried not to feel sorry for myself but it was hard.

I woke up on Christmas Eve and decided that I wasn’t going to be sad on Christmas. I was going to be alone but I didn’t have to be sad. I lit candles around the bunker and played Christmas records loudly through the bunker. I tied an apron around my waist and started to cook my turkey. As the turkey cooked I made the fixings. I pulled out cookies and placed the pies in the fridge. 

I danced around the kitchen and sang to the Christmas songs that blared in the bunker. My plans to cook took all day long; I stood in the kitchen and stared at the mistletoe. I glared it down and ripped it from the archway. I dropped it on the floor and stormed out. I needed a shower and to change into real clothing and not sweat pants.

7pm rolled around and I was still alone. I pulled the turkey from the oven and waited a few moments for it to cool. I placed the pumpkin and pecan pies in the over to warm up. I set the table for one and carved the turkey. I went to the garage to pull a bottle of wine from the wine rack that Dean had made me. My heart felt heavy as I closed the door and started back for the kitchen.

I came into the room and I was wrapped in arms that squeezed me tight. I let out a yelp and wanted to fight but I knew the smell. 

“Holy shit. Even fucking pie!” Dean crooned from the dining room.

“Merry Christmas baby.” Sam said with a soft voice as he let go of me.

“Sam?” I asked.

“Did you really think I would let you spend Christmas alone?” He asked before tilting my chin up and kissing me.

“Yes.”

“Wow, rude.” Sam chuckled, “You know mistletoe is hyper effective when it is on the floor.” 

I laughed and hugged him. He picked me up in his arms and kissed my lips.

“I am so glad you made it!” I said smiling wider than before, “I was afraid that you were going to miss Christmas.”

“No way!” Sam kissed me.

“Good.”

“Man, I am starving. What’s for dinner?” He asked before patting my ass. I slipped an arm around him and pulled him in to the dining room.


End file.
